In today's society, electronic devices are some of the most valuable personal properties that one would expect to find in a home or place of business. Due to their value and oftentimes mobile nature, electronic devices are prime candidates for theft. Public and private institutions alike struggle to protect their electronic devices from such theft. For example, hotels and universities often chain or otherwise tether expensive devices such as projectors and televisions to a stationary or heavy object to deter theft. Similarly, hotels typically require guests to leave credit card account information to cover the costs of stolen devices. However, guests may deny involvement in the theft, cancel the credit card after stealing something, or even use a fraudulent credit card.
Electronic devices are typically designed to include a general purpose processor and, in some devices, security engines. In many cases, the security engines may be used to execute sophisticated anti-theft logic. Such electronic devices typically utilize standard networking devices and protocols such as Ethernet, Wi-Fi®, and 3G to interact with remote devices. Although, power lines are designed for the transmission of AC power and operate at a standard frequency, power line communication systems may be used to permit communication between devices by utilizing different frequency bands to facilitate the communication between the devices along the same power line.